


Five Heats Andrew Went Through Alone + One He Didn’t

by Opalsong



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: (Sorry. Make that "Heat Aids"), Alpha!Steven, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega, Bodies Being Weird, Buzzfeed Listicles, Cute, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No dubious consent, Omega!Andrew, Pining, Sex Toys, The Full Sex, and eventually, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Three Buzzfeed listicle facts Andrew should have paid attention to but didn't:1) From 7 Weird Facts You Never Knew About Heats: #6: Courting can cause an early heat!  If you get serious with an alpha, your body may get serious too!2) From The Top 5 Classic Courting Gifts: #1: Food.  Everyone needs to eat and omegas love to be given food (I mean, wouldn’t you?).3) From 6 Signals From Your Body That You Are Into Him: #6: You go into heat when you are in close proximity eating for several days.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Five Heats Andrew Went Through Alone + One He Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badteeth/gifts).



## 7 Weird Facts You Never Knew About Heats

  1. Heat isn’t a week long, unrelenting sex marathon. At least for most omegas, heat isn’t an entire week of sex. The heat goes in waves. Some omegas even work through parts of their heat (especially if they work from home)!
  2. While the average cycle for an omega is about three months, this isn’t a hard and fast rule. That might be a pretty normal fact, but how is this: the range of recorded cycles for omegas (that undergo heats) is anywhere from one heat a year to up to ten!
  3. During heat, an omega’s pain receptors are dampened. Just like when you have an adrenaline surge and pain fades to the background of your mind, the same thing happens to omegas when they are in heat. It is what lets some omegas take truly ridiculous knots. It can also cause some omegas to forget their limits, so be careful.
  4. Not all omegas have sexual heats! Some omegas, for a variety of reasons, don’t feel a sexual drive when they go into heat. Expect demands for cuddles and other forms of intimacy.
  5. During heat, an omega can go up to five days without caloric intake! While there are lots of traditional and modern foods that can give omegas their vitamins and minerals during heat, omegas can survive without them. (Provided that the omega in question has been good at the bingeing part of the pre-heat cycle.)
  6. Courting can cause an early heat! If you get serious with an alpha, your body may get serious too!
  7. Heat legislation is very recent. Unlike Rut Week, which has been an official week long holiday for anyone affected for as long as official holidays have existed (1870 in the USA), heats weren’t acknowledged as similar until 1987. Previously, it was up to employers to decide what to do with their employees that experienced heats. In 1987, the federal government legislated that omega employees (and anyone helping an omega through their heat) were to have a certain number of days of paid time off for heats. While the number of days was small, it was still a recognition. Legislation has been getting better since then, due to omega activists.



## ONE: Pre-Worth It

Somewhere on Buzzfeed’s website, there was an article titled something like “7 Weird Facts You Never Knew About Heats.” It was filled with a bunch of weird facts and at least one that Andrew was pretty sure was straight up bullshit. (Number 6: Courting can cause an early heat!)

It was early May and like always, Andrew was alone. That was the price he paid for having regular heats. He was the envy of most of his omega friends; he was almost as regular as an alpha, and his heats were easy too.

Andrew wrinkled his nose at the shitty cherry smell of the lube as he slid a plug into himself. When it was in, he sighed and relaxed back into his sheets. It sucked to be alone during a heat, but tomorrow was the official start of Rut Week, so he couldn’t exactly go looking for a casual partner. One heat a year alone wouldn’t kill him.

He let himself just lie on his bed and sweat for a while. He loved the low level of arousal that permeated his heats.

As he idly played with his dick, not really trying to get off, he let his thoughts wander. 

And they wandered to work. Why? He could be thinking about porn, or something else sexual, or even food, but no, he thought about work. Actually, the thought of food would only be appealing once he was done with his heat. Which made thinking about his job even weirder? Because his job was food. Ugh, he didn’t have to be back at work for a week, why was this where his brain went. 

His thoughts drifted to the guys that ran that Unsolved show. Ryan was so blindingly obviously manipulating events to get Shane to court him.

Andrew snorted and started stroking himself in earnest. Both of them denied it; how anyone could be that oblivious to their feelings, he would never know. Ryan took them to scary places and they stayed overnight together. Ryan specifically put himself in situations that terrified him when Shane was around. That was classic courting behaviour. Classic.

His hips twitched, and the plug caught just right, and he groaned. He was finally getting slick around it. He dropped a hand down to tug and toy with it. Fuck yes. Finally.

The first wave of heat rose, and Andrew let himself sink into it. Part of him ached for another person; an alpha who could really satisfy him. He stuffed that feeling down and focused on the glorious heat inside him.

He could already tell this was going to be a good time.

## TWO: Worth It Season 2

“Fuck.” 

Andrew let out a sigh as his body finally settled down; three orgasms later. He rolled to try and find a place on the hotel sheets that wasn’t soaked with sweat and slick and come. He was in heat.

It had come out of nowhere; he wasn’t due for another month. He’d booked time off and everything. He was that regular normally. Apparently not this time.

And now he was stuck in a New York hotel room for a week with none of his regular heat companions around, miserable and horny. He couldn’t even get on a plane back to LA because he definitely wouldn’t last the time it took. 

Andrew groped around for the hotel phone; he needed to switch to a heat room. He really should check out and go to a cheaper hotel, but this one was nice. He liked it. It was probably his heat brain talking, but this was clearly a superior hotel. 

A brief conversation with the concierge later, and Andrew was assured that he could use the room he was already in. Clearly the best hotel.

If only he could get Buzzfeed to cover the week. Without doing a video on his heat, because fuck, no.

Could he?

Andrew wracked his brain; he knew there were laws and stuff in place. He was pretty sure that if something he did at work caused his heat, he could claim this as a health expense. 

He groaned as another wave hit him, and he gripped his dick again.

When the wave broke and he got his brain back online, all he really wanted to do was curl around the pillows and sleep. But now it was nagging at him: why had his heat come early? His life was as normal as it ever got, working at Buzzfeed. 

He and Steven and Adam had just finished filming a bunch of Worth It episodes, more than they’d ever done at once. He’d been dubious about the concept of the show at first, but by now, he actually really liked it. He liked going out to restaurants with Steven and Adam and trying new things. 

He knew he’d been stand-offish at first. But hell, even though they were both guys, they were an omega and an alpha eating together. Basically going on dates on the company’s dime. Steven never took advantage of that. He was just a guy eating a truly gross amount of truffles with another dude eating a less-gross amount of truffle-covered food-of-the-week. He wasn’t touchy or aggressive. Other than the food cheers thing. But that was just Steven-weird. Not alpha-creepy.

Andrew still tried to keep his distance. He knew what the internet said about the show (and about male omegas in general). But Buzzfeed was now convinced that this was a formula that worked: two guys, one alpha and one omega, doing what could possibly be considered date material on screen.

Unsolved was wildly popular (and Ryan and Shane still hadn’t figured it out. Andrew was starting to wonder if it would take Ryan going into heat in one of the haunted houses for them to get it) and Worth It was getting there. Andrew wanted to see if they could really do it, really make it.

He didn’t even have Steven and Andrew to whine at. The moment he figured out that he was in heat, he’d loaded all the equipment on them and sent them back to LA without him. 

Fuck. Maybe he really could claim the hotel. The food. His body thought he was bingeing. He’d overeaten for days at other times though. Why now?

This sucked. He didn’t want to be like Zach, whose heats came out of nowhere and laid him out flat for the entire week. He wanted his regular heat back. At least this one didn’t seem any more intense than normal.

He’d check his email and text his coworkers later. For now, he curled tighter around the pillow and turned on the TV. Might as well take advantage of the free cable. 

## THREE: Worth It Season 3

Andrew felt drunk. They’d been drinking wine all day, sure, but it was deeper than that. He felt flushed and giddy. He swayed into Steven as they tasted the fortified wine. He stared at Steven’s lips as he mouthed the word “lover”.

Suddenly, Andrew’s entire body was on fire. He wanted. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted right now, but he was a puddle of need. He managed to babble out something maybe, possibly, slightly coherent, but his entire brain was caught on Steven’s lips and eyes and the way they clinked glasses. He wanted to eat more delicacies on a rock together. He wanted Steven to feed him the delicacies.

Shit.

Shit shit shit.

Every fucking time.

Every time they did these intense Worth It filming sessions, he went into heat. And this? This was no generic bingeing induced heat. It hadn’t been for a while. Maybe ever. 

This heat was caused by Steven. Steven and his fucking food show concept. His food cheers and expensive taste.

Andrew needed to get out of here, before his heat came on completely and he was reduced to begging Steven to fuck him in this gorgeous winery with the entire crew watching. 

He was too responsible to waste the shooting time, though.

He made it through wrapping up the shoot; thank god his heats were mild most of the time. But while Adam was taking some last artsy shots of the winery, he ended up buying a stupidly expensive bottle of wine because Steven caught him eyeing it, and Andrew just could not handle an expensive gift from Steven right now.

He curled up in the passenger seat of the car as they drove back to their hotel, Steven pouted in the back, but Andrew just did. not. care. Or rather, Andrew cared way too much and just wanted to kiss that pout away. But fuck, Steven had no idea what he was doing, and it wasn’t his fault that Andrew’s body was going wild.

Or that Andrew was having sloppy feelings about how the Australian light hit his hair and how he deserved all the truffles he could eat and someone to love him unconditionally.

Finally, he was alone in his hotel room. He was supposed to be sharing with Adam, but he’d taken one look at Andrew and grabbed his stuff to go cram himself into Steven’s room. Part of Andrew wanted to apologise, part of him wanted to rage at Steven for causing this, but mostly he was embarrassed that, even as a beta, Adam could tell.

Of course Steven couldn’t tell, the oblivious fucker.

Andrew was almost there, sprawled out on his bed, covers kicked off and writhing on his own fingers when someone pounded on the door.

“Hey Andrew, we’re going for dinner! Adam said you weren’t feeling well, so if you want us to bring you something, we can do that.” Steven’s voice was muffled by the door.

Andrew came all over himself, messy and intense, at the sound of his voice. 

He lay there, shaking, for a moment before he managed to shout back, “Nah, I’m good.” His voice was impressively steady, considering he was still trembling with the aftershocks of one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

“Got it! Feel better! And let me know if I can get you anything later, okay?” 

Andrew shoved three fingers of the hand not currently in his ass into his mouth so he wouldn’t say any of the things he wanted. (Steven’s knot, his dick, his hands, fuck, Andrew would settle for a dildo picked by Steven and love it.)

His phone buzzed, Adam asking him what he needed for his heat. Adam was a true friend. The best kind. Andrew hated to ask it of him but, well, heat. He was brought low by Steven’s smile and voice.

He texted back to ask Adam to find a sex shop (sorry, “heat aid store”, ugh) and get him some toys and protein shakes.

He waited until Steven’s footsteps had fully faded down the hall before he frantically started fingering himself again, bringing the hand he’d had jammed into his mouth down to stroke his dick too. This was going to be fast, with Steven’s offer of help lingering in his ears.

Why did he have to fall for such a caring idiot?

## The Top 5 Classic Courting Gifts

  1. Food. Everyone needs to eat and omegas love to be given food (I mean, wouldn’t you?). Make sure that the food is tailored to your beloved’s tastes and dietary needs. Nothing is a bigger turn-off than anaphylaxis.
  2. Protection. We know it sounds cheesy, but everyone loves having a safe place to relax and a person they feel at home with. We don’t mean that you have to buy them a whole house! If they get cold easily, have a blanket handy or offer your own body heat. This can be as simple as holding their hand when you see a scary movie. If you want a physical gift, an umbrella is a traditional object to signify protection (we assume you don’t have a Knight’s Shield around).
  3. Clothing. Some people say that this is a part of Protection, but it is a big enough category that we think it gets its own number. Get your love interest a coat or shirt that they are interested in. Just make sure whatever you get them, it is the right size. That will show that you care enough about them to pay attention to details. If you are on a tight budget or just want an extremely classic version of this gift, give them something from your own closet! Maybe they’ve been complimenting one of your hats; give it to them as part of the courting process.
  4. Quality Time. Take your love somewhere they’ve always wanted to go! That movie they want to see? Make that happen. Maybe they really love ballet and you can swing tickets. Maybe you want to go all out and take them on that dream vacation that they’ve always wanted. Or maybe all they want is to stay home with you and work on that puzzle you’ve been working on together, because that is where they are most comfortable. A good low budget option is stargazing; get out of the city and lie on a blanket together.
  5. Affection. Last and most important is affection! Show them you really care. Anything from casual hand-holding to extravagant jewelry is a way to show affection. It all depends on the person in question. This is another place you really need to pay attention to the details; are they a touchy person or would they rather not cuddle? Do they like trinkets or are they more minimalist? Whatever you do, make sure it really communicates that you care. Traditionally, small tokens of affection such as bracelets or earrings would be a physical gift, and providing some service, especially one with a lasting effect, such as braiding hair, would be a lower budget and more service-oriented gift.



## FOUR: Worth It Season 5

“Hey, are you okay?” Steven looked concerned. 

Andrew stumbled over nothing on the sidewalk, feeling slick run between his cheeks, thanking the entire universe that Rie and Adam had stuck around the restaurant so they weren’t filming now. He had pushed it way, way too far this time. They were all strung out by the itinerary and the amount of work they needed to fit into the short time they were here. They had reservations at one of the best sushi places in Japan, and he didn’t want to miss it or fuck up the timing just because he went into heat early. Again. Because of Steven and his fucking niceness and stupid food show (their stupid food show) and the way he held an umbrella over Andrew’s head in the rain.

Fuck his fucking body.

Fuck Steven and his gorgeous face.

Fuck pining. He hated this. His emotions were entirely out of sorts; he couldn't managed them after too little sleep and too much time in close proximity to Steven. He’d probably been pining since early in Worth It history, but after that revelation in Australia, he knew he was pining, and that just made everything worse. He acted like everything was normal because what else was he supposed to do? Confess? Ruin not just his friendship but his business?

“Andrew?” Wait. Shit. Steven had asked a question. Andrew swayed into him. He wanted to bury his nose in Steven’s neck. Block out the world with him.

“M’fine,” he mumbled into Steven’s shoulder, “just my heat.”

Steven stopped walking abruptly. Andrew nearly fell over. He was already unbalanced.

“Your heat?” Oh. That was panic rising in Steven’s voice. “Don’t you, like, know when those happen? Was that a myth? Should I be here? We need to get you to a heat hostel.”

Andrew just laughed; somehow Steven’s panic was funny to his horny and doped-up brain. “I don’t need a heat hostel. Just the hotel. Gonna have to shove Adam into your room again. I definitely knew it was coming, packed all the supplies.”

“Supplies?” Steven thought about that for a moment, and Andrew leaned a little more on him. He wanted to grind into him but that would be frowned upon in public. He let himself revel in how wet he was getting.

Fuck, this was hitting him hard. He was so tired of fighting it.

Then Steven squeaked and went bright red. Andrew snorted.

“We could have scheduled around it! I know some of the restaurants are pretty exclusive, but we could have tried for another time.” Steven was apparently just going to ignore the revelation that Andrew had brought sex toys to Japan.

“Mmm.” Andrew hummed into his shoulder; not even deciding to give up keeping it a secret, it just slipped out with another gush of slick, “wouldn’t have helped. Happens every time we film intensely like this.”

They were walking again. When had that happened? Good, though, Andrew needed a bed. And Steven to fuck him on it.

“What? Why?” Steven yelped.

“Thought at first it was bingeing. But nope. It’s you.” Andrew could see the hotel ahead of them. The lights wavering as he fought to keep his eyes open and not lick Steven in public.

“What?”

Andrew just kept rambling, and sweating, and wanting, “This whole show is basically courting. And with the feeding and fucking cheersing and sitting close and sharing food? That does it for my hormones, apparently. And the more expensive the restaurant, the harder it gets me because my body is that bourgeois. And if it was just that, it’d be fine. But no. You are so fucking nice. You give me creative control sometimes, and now it’s my show too. The last straw was the fucking umbrella.”

He trailed off.

“What?” Steven’s voice was very small now, shocked and guilty.

That was a bucket of ice water over Andrew’s burning brain, and yet he couldn’t help it. He needed to wipe that look off his face.

He grabbed at Steven’s shirt and hauled him into a kiss. It was, well, objectively, it wasn’t great. But to Andrew’s heat-soaked brain, it was the greatest kiss that had ever existed. It took everything in him to tear himself away. But they were in the middle of a hotel lobby in Japan.

Wait.

What the fuck had he just done?

He looked at Steven and Steven looked at him.

Andrew fled.

## FIVE: Worth It - Lifestyle Season 4

Andrew was munching on a mediocre chocolate chip cookie as he wandered around with a camera taking lingering shots of the second tier Tiny House. The cookie wasn’t great, but Steven had made them himself; he brought a box and offered Andrew one, and how was he supposed to say no to that?

This place was neat. Everything had multiple functions and was meticulously organized. It appealed to some base part of Andrew in a way he hadn’t expected any of the houses to when Steven invited him to produce this episode of Worth It Lifestyle. He was pretty insistent that he produce this episode specifically; he said he already had people for all the others.

He was alone for now because the place really was small enough that getting all of them in there was a challenge. Of course, the moment he let Steven know that he was done getting all the footage of the empty house, the rest of them invaded. Curly swooping by as Andrew scrambled to catch his first reactions and the owner sliding in like he, well, owned the place. Which he did. Duh.

Steven brushed by him and lingered. 

“Wow. It looks super cozy,” Steven said. But he said it low, to Andrew and definitely not the camera. Andrew shivered and couldn’t tear his mind away from where their arms were pressed together, shoulder to elbow. 

After Andrew’s heat-addled confession, the week of heat that followed apparently allowed Steven to get over his shock and gather his thoughts, because he pulled Andrew aside and said that he was flattered but that he needed time to figure out what he wanted. Which Andrew was pretty sure was letting him down easy. Steven also apologised for all the courting he’d unconsciously been doing.

And then life went on as normal for a while. Steven was distant when the camera wasn’t on, but not in a disgusted or mean way, and when the cameras were rolling, he was his normal, touchy alpha self. 

Slowly, they’d worked back towards the friendship they both wanted.

Then the Holiday Special happened, and Andrew went into heat in the middle of it, of fucking course. He thought maybe he’d controlled himself (he was getting really good at working through the early stages of his heat) but apparently Steven noticed.

Andrew knew, because that was when things started going sideways. Steven kept bringing him things. He was determined to learn to cook and was using Andrew as a test subject. Case in point, the cookies today.

It had been going on for months.

“Here.” Steven shoved something into his hands and then went to boisterously explore the tiny living space. Andrew glanced down, between getting hilarious shots of Steven and Curly, and saw it was an umbrella.

He glanced outside and yup, it was just as sunny as ever. Weird.

He hung on to it through filming, turning it over in his mind. Why an umbrella? It was a nice one, definitely nice but also just as definitely useless today. And in LA in general, really. And it was obviously for him, a gift, not a “please hold this”.

He figured it out about the time that Curly suggested a quick shot of Andrew in the TV/couch space. As he sat in the tiny, cozy space, surrounded by pillows and blankets, two facts bubbled up in his brain. One: the reason he instinctively liked this space so much was that it was an amazing nest. And two: the umbrella was a courting gift. So were the cookies. And all the other food Steven had cooked over the past couple of months. And the cellphone case. And just.

Fuck.

Steven was courting him.

For real.

Andrew realized he needed to wrap this up as quickly as possible. His heat was due tomorrow, and this was bound to kickstart it early.

He locked eyes with Steven.

Steven came over and settled onto the couch, keeping as much space between them as possible.

“I want you too,” Steven said, voice low. It wouldn’t have mattered with the small space, but Curly had bounced outside with the owner to make an instagram story or something.

“I hope I didn’t totally screw up your cycle with this? Not that I think this would? But I thought the food thing was a myth too?” Steven was rambling.

Andrew cut him off with a finger to Steven’s lips.

“The part where you apparently went back and tracked my cycle aside,” Andrew paused for a second. “A fact which I apparently think is nice and thoughtful from you, when objectively it is a massive, gross breach of privacy. But yeah, this is going to kickstart it, but it was due tomorrow, so I’m ready.”

Steven took a deep breath. He had something more, that wasn’t a giant ramble, to say, and Andrew waited him out.

Eventually Steven calmed down and said, “I want you.” He paused again. “But I’m not a fling guy. I don’t do flings.”

Andrew snorted. “I swear, if the next words out of your mouth are ‘I play for keeps’...” He trailed off and let the threat hang in the air for a moment. Steven grinned back at him, and Andrew smiled and continued, “I know, Steven. I do know you.”

Steven blinked and then laughed. “Okay, yeah. I want you forever and always. I want to mate you.”

Andrew thought about that. “We haven’t actually dated. Even if the whole three years of Worth It we were basically dating, we didn’t do it on purpose.”

Steven nodded.

“Is this you actually asking me out? Or are you going to just court me without asking for another three months?” Andrew asked seriously.

Steven sputtered for a few minutes before finally blurting, “Andrew Ilnyckyj, will you go out with me?”

Andrew smiled so hard he thought he might split his face open. “Yes. And I’ll even make do with my ‘heat aids,’” (he couldn’t avoid the sarcasm in his voice at the official name for omega marketed sex toys) “because we’re actually dating now.”

Steven’s eyes went wide. “Seriously? I wouldn’t. I mean I’m flattered, but you can get help if you want it!”

Andrew just shook his head. “I’m used to it by now.”

He stood. “I need to get this wrapped up. My heat is going to hit in a couple of hours and I want to be at home to ride it out.”

But the smile didn’t leave his face. He couldn’t stop, even if it made him look like a serial killer.

To be fair, Steven couldn’t stop either.

## PLUS ONE: Watcher Holiday Special Potluck

Andrew had barely made it through the last potluck he and Steven had hosted without breaking down into tears or tearing his clothes off and begging Steven to take him right there on the table. This one was shaping up the same way. Well, the same for the wanting-to-ride-Steven-hard-on-the-table. Less with the crying. Last time had been awful; they’d still been in the stage of Steven trying to figure out what he wanted, and both their bodies knowing that Steven wanted to court him, so everything was very flirty for the camera. They’d gone with it, and that experience was apparently what straightened Steven’s head out.

This time was different. This time they were on the same page.

They’d been dating, actually dating, not just filming Worth It, for months now. Andrew knew Steven was Sure (capital definitely required), and had been since they started officially dating. Andrew, well, Andrew had finally, completely come around to what his body had been telling him for years (not that bodies are right all of the time, or even most of the time. But this time his was), Steven was his. 

They managed to get all the filming done, all the holiday potluck dishes made, friends over, food eaten, good times had, all the while Andrew felt like he was going to melt into a puddle of slick and want at the good food, warm home, and the ugly holiday sweater Steven bought him. He got Steven one too. They were that disgusting couple, they’d found out pretty quick.

Now everyone was gone and they were in Steven’s bedroom.

He looked adorably nervous.

“I know I said I’m not a fling guy, but I meant it. I’ve, uh, never done this before.” Steven was staring at the bed, standing at the end of it, looking more nervous than Andrew had ever seen him.

“Mm,” Andrew hummed as he stripped his shirt and started working on his pants, “it isn’t hard. We can do three different sex acts at three different prices?”

Steven burst out laughing. He turned to look at Andrew, and his laughter trailed off and his eyes went wide. 

Andrew all but preened under his gaze. He could feel the wave of heat rising in him, held off for as long as possible. It wasn’t going to be stifled when Steven was looking at him like that.

“This is going to be fast,” he warned Steven, “probably not a best first experience.”

“I’m the one that wanted to wait until your heat,” Steven said, determination lacing his voice.

Andrew just felt himself get harder and slicker at that and grabbed Steven’s shirt to haul him in for a kiss.

They’d kissed in the intervening months. They’d kissed a lot, actually. Andrew moaned into Steven’s mouth.

They made out until Andrew was desperate enough for more that he tore himself away and all but flung himself onto the bed. He debated for a single moment whether he should flop face up or face down but discarded the question almost before he’d finished forming the thought; Steven would take intimacy over easiness any day.

He pulled his legs to his chest, showing off the glinting, jeweled plug he had inside him.

“Andrew!” The look on Steven’s face had Andrew torn between laughing and jerking off. Steven looked shocked, but also had a flush running over his cheeks, up to his ears, and down his neck.

Steven looked like he wanted to say more but as Andrew kept himself spread and ready, Steven’s face started to look like he did when he was anticipating a really great meal.

“I needed something to get he through dinner,” Andrew shrugged as much as he could while holding onto his knees, “and I knew I’d rush the prep if I didn’t do it early. Like that turkey we tried to make last week.”

Steven’s mouth dropped open, and then he seemed to give up and pounced on him.

From there, things got very wet and very sticky and very, very pleasurable.

Also fast. Andrew had been wound up all day, and Steven was new at this.

But when they were both coming down from their orgasms, Steven’s knot holding them close, Steven said, “Wow.” He sounded awed and breathless.

“Worth It?” Andrew asked, grinning.

Steven groaned and kissed him in retaliation.

It was the best heat Andrew had ever had. Bar none. Definitely worth it at its given price.

## 6 Signals From Your Body That You Are Into Him

  1. You eat his terrible attempts at baking… and enjoy it. 
  2. Wearing his clothing makes you feel safe.
  3. Eye contact or a brush of shoulders can make you ready for ~more~ (if you know what we mean)
  4. Your body relaxes when you are around him.
  5. You want to curl up on his couch and never leave.
  6. You go into heat when you are in close proximity eating for several days…. Or maybe that is just us.




End file.
